


【宏晋】烟与灰

by dogbloodpaintfloor



Category: SpeXial (Band), 宏晋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbloodpaintfloor/pseuds/dogbloodpaintfloor





	【宏晋】烟与灰

一天中天色暗得最深的凌晨四点，走过很长一段路才能零星遇上几个不能入睡或是被迫早起的人。被人类生物钟本能支配，表情麻木着，精神比身体更先回到床上，相互之间毫无交集，才让凌晨的世界显得更加荒芜寂寥。

黄伟晋丢失了睡眠。

他在自己摸爬滚打了数年后第一场个人音乐会的庆功局上，在嗨到原地起飞的KTV里，作为主角，很解地睡着了，一睡就是半场多。

开音乐会终于完成心愿的人是他，但来得朋友竟然比他还开心似的。

黄伟晋知道他们是真心祝贺才来捧场的，但庆功多数也不过是借个由头一起疯玩放松。

有他、没他都一样。

而现在，局毕，人群鸟兽散，主角精神饱满地路过一个又一个排列有序的路灯，与自己的被拉长抽短的影子作伴。

他双手插在裤子口袋里，随口哼起了蹦进脑袋里的第一个旋律片段。

“天上死去的星星 依旧在夜空闪亮

穿越千万年的光 陪伴在我的身旁

为一场燃烧留个念想

曾经美好的感情 美好了我的模样

任谁都无法现象 我失去了天堂

却得到美丽的翅膀”

这是在他毫无意识地跌入睡眠以前，林思宇点得一首歌。他坐在昏暗的包厢里，周围觥筹交错人影绰绰，看着歌词一个字一个字地变成蓝色的。

他片刻失神，跟着默念了一边。

“我失去了天堂 却得到美丽的翅膀。”

心跳竟被他当时想到的人，偷走了一拍。

是晴天，天上挂了一轮低垂着的下弦月。

在一天中最黑暗的凌晨四点里，遥远的月亮几乎没有光。

黄伟晋在一盏路灯下停了下来，伸长了腿坐在了灯杆下的石墩子上。

他从不在开放的公共场合吸烟，而今天，如同宣布自由宣言一样，他从口袋里摸出了一根，点燃了。

烟圈在昏黄的灯光下跳升，这里没有风，他开始肆无忌惮的想罗弘证。

那个人今天也来了。

压得很低的黑帽子，黑外套、黑裤子、黑鞋子，仿佛随时准备消失在黑夜之中。

而后他就真的只发了条信息就消失在黑夜之中。

来时用line问他，“你要来吗？”

怕语气不够强烈，正要加句，“都给我来撑场子听到没啦！”

那边就回过来一句，“好。”

走时他只留言一条，“今天很好，我先走了。”

还没回复，能看到光的地方就已经看不见他了。

这个人过于懂人心了。

他太懂粉丝。

已经过去的很多年里，他太擅于抓时间点给女孩们制造一个又一个尖叫的机会。

黄伟晋常常想要界限分明的划分出他眼中几分真情几分假意。

他那双弯着的眉眼太好骗人，看着黄伟晋笑的时候，怎么都能多生出几分情愫来。

那种孰真孰假锱铢必较的执念几乎在某一段时间里快要了黄伟晋的命，他分不清，也不肯多问一句，生怕丢了自尊和矜持的姿态。

装作若无其事，相互配合刮分共赢的果。只有在黑夜降临，耳鼻口都紧紧闭塞起来的梦中，他跌入那双狭长专注的眼眸中，爱与欲都翻涌上来。全都是真，全都是假。

而现在，黄伟晋已经不在执着在这些是真是假的问题上了，他也学会肆无忌惮得扯着工作的旗号，贪婪缠绵得看那个人。他本就是灰色的，如同他现在在夜幕里理智又半带柔软的爱慕之意想着罗弘证一样。

那个人太懂粉丝了。

所以一点让她们制造话题、制造盖过音乐会的噱头的机会都不留给她们。

悄无声息的来，悄无声息的回去了。

除了黄伟晋“要挟”来得直播，什么“证据”都不留给她们。

他们绑在一起太久了，紧靠在一起的胳膊和腿都快要融在一起了。

撕掉了标签，砍掉联结，才能有属于自己的光环。

于是他把自己藏在了黑暗里，真实的黄伟晋在聚光灯下散发着属于自己的张扬的光，绝不让自己有机会不褫夺一分一毫。

那一支烟燃尽，黄伟晋望了望天上的月亮。

路灯很近，照得他周身都亮堂，月亮挂在遥远的天上，清晖散碎抓不住够不到。

但黄伟晋始终爱天上的月亮。

风来了。烟散了。

烟蒂闪了几下就熄灭了，黄伟晋离开那盏路灯下。

他想，从今往后的我爱你，也如你，一半是俗世凡人纠缠胶着、始终难以割舍的渴望，一半如同我爱天上遥遥清冷的月，也如同神爱你一般，似无情地注视着，沉默、永恒而宏大无垠。

-【END】-

那首歌是“余波荡漾”


End file.
